Shugo chara Trip to the Beach! AMUTO!
by Kizuka Miyabi
Summary: Amu and Ikuto's class have a Field trip to the beach on the same day. What happens when Amu is paired up with Ikuto to go into this supposedly haunted cave? BAD WITH SUMMARIES! Rate and Review Please! Cave not scary at all AMUTO!


Ran: We're going to the beach!

Miki: I can draw the ocean!

Su: I made some drinks! Desu~

Amu: I get the see Tadase in he's swim trunks!

Miki: You're such a pervert Amu-chan

Amu: I am not, at least no one heard me except you guys

Su: I can't wait to see Amu-chan in her swimming suit Desu~

Amu: we're here!

Nakaido Sensei: Okay every one! Let's go!

-everyone follows Nakaido off the bus-

Nakaido: Tonight we're going into a cave that's supposedly haunted and we'll be pairing up with Seiyo high school

(A/N Ikuto's school, I don't know if that's the real name)

Amu: Did he just say H-haunted?

Yaya: Amu-chi!

Amu: EEEP!

Everyone: -Stare-

Amu: Em…

Nakaido: To the beach!

Everyone: -runs to beach except Amu-

Amu: Thank you Nakaido sensei

Nakaido: You're welcome Himamori-san!

Amu: It's HINAMORI!

Su: I'll give you your drink later Sensei! Desu~

Nakaido: Thank you Su!

(At the beach)

Fan Girls: It's Tadase-sama!

Fan Boys: It's Hinamori-san!

Amu (said in cool and spicy way): leave me alone

Fan Boys and Fan Girls: COOL AND SPICY!

Amu's thoughts: I didn't mean it that way!

Tadase: Hinamori-san!  
Amu's thoughts: Prince!

Tadase: Hinamori-san, Yuiki-san and Mashihiro-san are looking for you

Amu: oh, thanks

Yaya: Amu-chi!

Amu: Hey, Where's Rima?

Yaya: She and Kusukusu went to buy drinks

Amu: Oh

Older Girl: Ikuto-kun!

Amu: Nani?! Ikuto?!

Ikuto: Hai hai

Older Girl: Come and swim with us!

Amu: GAH! It's Ikuto! Gotta hide!

Ikuto: Amu?

Amu: too late

Yaya: Amu-chi are you alright? You look stiff

Amu: I need to go some where, see ya -walk off-

Ikuto: -jumps in front of Amu- You think you can hide? I know your pink hair anywhere

Amu: -sees Tadase- Tadase!

Tadase: Hmm? TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!

Ikuto: Yo, Kiddy King

Tadase: Get away from Hinamori-san!

Ikuto: see you later at the Haunted cave Amu

Amu: H-Haunted? -soul comes out of Amu-

Miki and Ran: Are you alright Amu-chan?

Amu: Yhea, but way is Ikuto here!?

Ran: I don't know, but he seems really popular with the girls

Amu: yhea, you're right

Tadase: are you alright Hinamori-san?

Amu: yhea

Girl: Hey did you here that there is a surfing competition?

Boy: Yhea and I heard that the winner is crowned Prince for a day!

Tadase: Prince?

Amu: uh-oh!

Tadase: I shall win that competition and be crowned prince no, King! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Amu: Oh no! I need a bucket!

Rima: -puts a bucket on Tadase- (A/N Remember in one of the episodes Rima put a bucket on Tadase to turn him back to normal?)

Tadase: What just happened?

Amu: Rima!

Rima: Hello Amu-chan

Amu: Did hear that we're going into this cave that's supposedly haunted tonight?! And we're teaming up with…Seiyo High!

Rima: …So?

Amu: I-ku-to!

Yaya: Don't worry Amu-chi! It's not like you're going to be paired up with him!

(Night)

Amu: I'm scared!

Ran: Don't worry Amu! We're here!

Kiseki: you won't be going in!

Su: What do you mean? Desu~

Kiseki: We need to find the Embryo!

Miki: Come on Kiseki! We're on a trip! We need a break

Kiseki: there is no break when it comes to searching the Embryo!

Ran, Miki, Su: Hai, hai, hai

Amu: Don't leave me!

Kiseki: You're the one with the Humpty Lock! You should be braver

Amu: but…

Nakaido sensei: Okay everyone here are the pairings, everyone Seiyo High student will be paired with a student from our class

Amu: I hope I'm not paired up with Iku-

Nakaido sensei: Himamori-san and Tskimomi-san

Amu: IT"S HINAMORI!

Ikuto: It's Tsukiyomi

Amu: Did he just say, I'm paired with Ikuto!?

Ikuto: come on Amu -drags Amu into cave-

Girl: is he your boyfriend?

Amu: No! He's an insane jerk!

Everyone: …

Ikuto: -hugs Amu-

Amu: EEEP! Let go! Let go! Let go!

Ikuto: -takes Amu into cave-

Amu: why me? -cry-

(In cave)

Amu: Why are you here?

Ikuto: I don't know

Amu: humph! Hey, where's Yoru?

Ikuto: Bothering Kiseki

Amu: R-Really?

Ikuto: …

X egg: Muri. Muri. Muri.

Amu: Did you hear that?

Ikuto: What?

Amu: never mind

Amu's thoughts: did I just imagine that?

-Boom!-

Amu: EEEP!

Ikuto: It's just sound effects

Amu: I-I knew t-that!

Ikuto: Sure you did

Amu: Grrr…

X Egg: Muri. Muri. Muri.

Amu's thoughts: that wasn't my imagination, was it?

-X egg attacks Amu-

Amu: Ouch!

Ikuto: Amu!

Amu: I'm alright, just get the Egg!

Ikuto: Alright -grab-

Amu: How did you…

Ikuto: Cat reflexes

Amu: Let's go with that

Ran: Amu-chan! I sensed an X egg and came as fast as I could!

Amu: Ran! Charanari!

Ran: Okay!

Amu: Watashi no Kokoro, UNROKKU!

-transforms-

Amu and Ran: Charanari, Amulet Heart!

Amu: Negative heart! -points at egg-

Amu Lock on! Open heart! -Puts hands together to make heart and purifies it-

X egg: -purified and returns to its owner-

Ikuto: Good job kid

Amu's thoughts: if I ignore him then he'll leave me alone

Ikuto: Even if you ignore me I won't leave you alone

Amu's thoughts: did he read my mind?

Ran: I need to get back to Kiseki or he'll…

Kiseki: Get back her Ran!

Ran: I'm coming! Bye Amu-chan!

Amu: don't leave me with this Cat!

Ikuto: who's the cat?

Amu: Let's just get to the goal!

-BOOM!-

Amu: EEP! -hugs Ikuto-

Ikuto: so Amu, you're scared -hugs back-

Amu: Ikuto! S-sorry, c-could you l-let me go?

Ikuto: but I like this potion

Amu: I'll call Tadase!

Ikuto: do you still like him?

Amu: W-well, hey! Why should I tell you?

Ikuto: Do you?!

Amu: You don't have to shout!

Ikuto: Just tell me if you do

Amu: well…yes -blush-

Ikuto: even if he doesn't like you back?

Amu: Well…Yhea, he does like me, but as Amulet Heart

Ikuto: Amu, I…I love you

Amu: -blush- Yhea right

Ikuto: You…don't believe me?

Amu: People are waiting for us, come on

Ikuto: Not until you answer me!

Amu's thoughts: He's…Serious?!

Ikuto: Please Amu, Please like me, not the Tadase

Amu's thoughts: He really must be serious if he called Tadase, Tadase instead of Kiddy King

Amu: I don't know

Ikuto: will you understand your feelings if I kissed you?

Amu: Wha?!

Ikuto: -Kiss Amu on the lips-

Amu's thoughts: do I like him!? I feel my face is burning up! I guess I can't lie to my feelings anymore

Ikuto: -breaks kiss- do you love me?

Amu: I…

Nagihiko: Amu-chan!

Amu: Nagihiko!

Ikuto: Can't you see we're busy?!

Nagihiko: Em…See you Amu-chan -leaves-

Ikuto: what were you going to say?

Amu: I…still don't know

Ikuto: …Tell me later then -starts walking towards goal-

Amu: …

(At the goal)

Amu: it says that we have to get a lighted candle and bring it back out

Ikuto: this is too simple

Amu: yhea…

Teacher: -BOO!-

Amu: KYAAA!

Ikuto: It's just a Teacher with a cloth on him

Teacher: You're as smart as ever Tsukiyomi-san

Ikuto: no it's just common sense

Teacher: well off you go!

Amu: maybe you should hold the candle in case I drop it…

Ikuto: you are clumsy

Amu: humph!

(Out of cave)

Nakaido: Congrats! You two are the first to make it out of the cave…which is awkward

Amu: what?! But I saw Nagihiko come to tell us that everyone is waiting for us!

Nakaido: Aw… Tricked you!

Everyone: Surprise!

Amu: What?

Ikuto: I knew it

Tadase: you were the last ones to get the candle, and you got the winning…TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!

Rima: Just drop it!

Tadase: alright…

Yaya: Open the bottom

Ikuto: -Open-

Amu: There's 2 necklaces inside it

Ikuto: just put it on

Amu: no! People will get the wrong idea!

Ikuto: then let them get the wrong idea

Amu: you just want people to think we're a couple!

Ikuto: so you're saying yes to my confession?

Amu: no! I'm not saying yes or no!

Ikuto: Fine

Yaya: -smirk-

Amu: Yaya, did you hear that? What're you thinking?

Yaya: go out with Ikuto!

Rima: you two would make a nice couple

Everyone except Tadase: Go out with him! –Repeat and repeat-

Amu: fine but only for awhile!

Nagihiko: We did it!

Amu: what?

Nagihiko: it was my plan for you to go out with him!

Amu: -killer aura around her-

Nagihiko: Heh… Let's go to the hotel now!

Ikuto whispers to Nagihiko: Thanks

Nagihiko: No problem

Ikuto: let's go Amu -puts arm around her-

Amu: We're not that close! Get off of me!

Ikuto: we will be soon -kisses Amu on the cheek-

Amu: Fine but only this time!

THE END


End file.
